Sasha (InFAMOUS)
Summary Sasha is the former lover of Kessler and the secondary antagonist in inFAMOUS. She is the leader of the Reapers faction in Empire City and is one of the few people whose Conduit powers had developed before the blast. Like Kessler, she was working with the First Sons, and was a specialist researching mind-control techniques. For a time John White was assigned to work with Sasha when he was undercover within the organization. Post-Blast, she is the leader of the Reapers who dominate the Neon District. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher | At least High 8-C Name: Sasha Origin: InFAMOUS Gender: Female Age: Late 20's-Early 30's Classification: Human, Conduit, Gang Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Tar Manipulation, Mind Manipulation/Mind Control via Tar (Can turn those who come in contact with her tar into her slaves, drive them into a frenzy, or send them into a blind rage. She is able to easily control the entirety of Empire City, which contains a population of 10.5 Million people, while in a vastly weakened state due to being tortured and weakened by the First Sons, and should be vastly superior in her prime), Teleportation, Telepathy (Is connected to a hive mind with all those who’ve come in contact with her tar), Illusion Creation and Pain Manipulation (Those infected by her tar will experience hallucinations that can cause physical pain), Poison Manipulation via Tar (Her tar is regarded as toxic), Disease Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Can spread the Ray Field Plague with her tar, and turn civilians into zombie-like creatures), Can generate energy shockwaves and energy bullets, Power Nullification via Tar (Can weaken and nullify the powers of others and limit their ability to store energy), Breath Attack (Can breathe and throw up her Tar to infect others), Immunity to Disease/Sickness, Immunity to Poison Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Her tar is produced from her body, casually bathes in said tar) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+, likely higher ''' (Held her own against Cole for a significant period, and could easily harm him. Attacked Kessler in the past, though the amount of damage she caused is unknown) | At least '''Large Building level (While severely weakened, she is still superior to grunt enemies and soldiers. Knocked out Moya Jones in a single blow) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Could match Cole MacGrath in combat, who stated that she was too fast for him to catch, and fought Kessler in the past) | At least Supersonic+ (Superior to grunt enemies and soldiers. Blitzed Moya Jones) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Capable of physically overpowering Cole) | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+, likely higher | At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Mountain level+, likely higher (Took a large barrage of attacks from Cole before going down, Cole noted that he was unable to kill her regardless of the number attacks he hit her with) | At least Large Building level Stamina: Superhuman, limitless when surrounded by her tar. Range: Hundred of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks, City-wide with Mind-Control. Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Genius. Was one of the First Sons most elite scientists, and invented numerous highly-advanced devices that are hundreds of years ahead of the rest of the world. Is able to lead the entirety of her Reaper Gang, and even the whole of Empire City via her Hive Mind, having them do several complex tasks and maneuvers simulanteously. Singlehandedly invented her mind control agent, and helped accelerate the development of the Ray Sphere. Weaknesses: Has an obsession with Cole and Kessler Key: Prime |''' Weakened''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Poison Users Category:Disease Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:InFAMOUS Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7